transformers: pikku orpo
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: tässä tarinassa, kerotaan pikku orvoista kuinka heistä tulee orpoja, ja kuinkaa he saavat adoption.
1. Bumblebee

Bumblebee oli erään aatelisperheen ainoa lapsi, Bumblebee asui suuressa talossa, ja häntä hemmoteltiin päivittäin. Hän oli koko talon lemmikki, ja vanhemmat rakastivat häntä paljon.

Bumblebeelle tarjottiin joka aamu energon aamiainen suoraan vuoteeseen, hän sai lämpimiä öljy kylpyjä aamuisin, sekä vahauksia ja kiillotuksia.

Bumblebee vietti suuren osan päivästä joko opiskelemassa, tai sitten hän leikki puutarhassa. Ja joskus Bumblebee järjesti ystävilleen kutsuja, silloin tehtiin kaikkea kivaa, tai siten syötiin energon herkkuja.

Bumblebee oli oikein tyytyväinen elämäänsä, ja hän rakasti vanhempiaan, ja hänen vanhempansa häntä.

Bumblebeen äiti luki satuja rakalle pojalleen, ja antoi paljon suukkoja ja halauksia. Ja kun Bumblebee isä kävi kaupungilla, niin hän osti pojalleen energon herkkuja, ja joskus hän antoi Bumblebee ratsastaa selässään.

Mutta eräänä päivänä, Bumblebee vanhenemat joutuivat ikävään onnettomuuteen. Ja pikku Bumblebee jäi orvoksi. Bumblebee parka, hän menetti että vanhempansa, että kotinsa, talo myytiin ja kaikki omaisuus meni palvelijoiden palkaksi. Mutta kukaan ei halunnut huolehtia Bumblebeesta.

Bumblebee joutui asumaan kadulla, syrjä kujilla, jossa vaanivat vaarat. Hän sai pian huomata että kadulla eläminen oli jatkuvaa taistelemista, hänen täytyi taistella pienestä Energon murusesta toisten kodittomien pikku botien kanssa, hän joutui melkein jatkuvasti isompien kiusatavaksi, ja komenneltavaksi, eikä Bumblebee pystynyt pitämään puoliaan.

Bumblebee joutui nukkumaan milloin missäkin, ja usein hän sai mennä nälkäisenä nukkumaan, hän sai tuntea nälkää ja vilua. Ja erityisesti hän ikävöi vanhempiaan, ja kuinka kovasti hän toivoikaan saavansa rakkautta.

Tällaista jatkui kolme viikkoa, ja Bumblebeen asiat alkoivat olla todella huonosti. Hänen keltainen maalipintansa oli täynnä naarmuja, lommoja, ja likaa. Hänellä oli niin kova nälkä, että pikku boti oli jo vähällä pyörtyä.

"Miten minun käy?" Bumblebee ajatteli surkeana, ja rupesi sitten itkemään.

Bumblebee itki ja itki, hän ei muuta toivonutkaan, kuin että saisi pikkuisen energonia, ja rakkautta.

"Hei pikkuinen, miksi itket?" kuului silloin ystävällinen ääni.

Bumblebee pelästyi, ja katsoi kuka? Oli puhunut. Hän huomasi vieraan vanhan boti,boti oli väriltään punainen ja valkoinen, ja se tarkkaili Bumblebeetä.

" Älä pelkää, en tee sinulle mitään pahaa," boti rauhoitteli, huomattuaan Bumblebeen pelästyneen ilmeen.

"Olen Ratchet, entä sinä?" Ratchet esitäytyi ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.

"Bumblebee" Bumblebeen vastasi ja niiskutti.

"Hei vaan Bumblebee, missä ovat vanhempasi?" Ratchet kysyi.

"He ovat kuolleet," Bumblebee sanoi, ja kertoi koko tarinan. Ja Ratchet kuunteli.

"Voi sinua pikkuista, olet saanut kokea kovia." Ratchet sanoi säälivästi, ja alkoi miettiä.

 _"en voi jättää häntä, hän tarvitsee apua,"_ Ratchet ajatteli itsekseen.

Lopulta hän teki päätöksensä.

"Kuulehan pikkuinen, tulisitko kanssani asumaan? minulla on pieni tytär, mutta luulen että hän pitäisi sinusta. ja lupaan pitää sinusta hyvää huolta." Ratchet sanoi ja hymyili ystävällisesti.

Bumblebee katsoi yllättyneenä Ratchetia, mutta suostui ilo mielin tarjoukseen. Niinpä Ratchet nosti Bumblebeen syliinsä, ja vei hänet kotiinsa.

Ratchetin koti oli pieni, mutta ihana, ja Bumblebee oli iloinen päästessään pois kadulta. Ratchetin tyttären nimi oli Arcee, Arcee oli innoissaan saadessaan itselleen pikku veljen, ja lupasi auttaa Bumblebee hoitamisessa.

Ensin Ratchet vei Bumblebeen pesulle, hän pesi Bumblebeen, ja hoiti kaikki naarmut ja kolhut. Ja muutenkin Ratchet tarkasti oliko Bumblebee loukkaantunut, sitten hän tarjosi Bumblebeelle energonia.

Bumblebee joi innoissaan energonia, niin innoissaan, että hän oli vähällä tukehtua.

"Rauhallisesti poika, ei mitään kiirettä." Ratchet rauhoitteli.

Kun Bumblebee oli syönyt, niin Ratchet pisti hänet nukkumaan sohvalle, ja Arcee ryömi Bumblebee viereen.

"Haluan olla hänen kanssaan." Arcee sanoi päättäväisesti.

"Hyvä on." Ratchet sanoi nauraen, ja katseli kun molemmat pikku botit nukahtivat vieretysten.

Bumblebee huokaisi onnellisena ja hymyili unissaan, hän oli jällen turvassa. Ja hänellä oli jällen perhe.

 **jatkuu...**


	2. Starscream

Starscream oli asunut kadulla jo muutamia viikkoja, hänen vanhempansa olivat riidelleet monta päivää, ja lopulta he olivat lähteneet eri suuntiin, jättäen Starscreamin yksin. Starscream oli siitä niin ymmällään, hän ei käsittänyt mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin. Hän ei myöskään käsittänyt miksi hänet oli hylätty. Yksin ja peloissaan, Starscream lähti kulkemaan pitkin katuja.

Niin pikku Starscream, asui muutamia viikkoja kadulla, eikä hänen elämänsä ollut helppoa, joka aamu hän etsi itselleen Energonia, ja joutui kestämään kaiken laista kurjaa, jotkut botit olivat hänelle kilttejä, toiset taas ei.

Joku antoi hänelle energonia, joku taas ajoi pikku Starscream pois. Mutta usein sai Starscream mennä nälkäisenä nukkumaan. Hänen nukkuma paikkansa oli vanha laatikko, ei kovin kiva nukkumapaikka, mutta se antoi suojaa...ainakin vähän.

Eräänä aamuna Starscream etsi tapansa mukaan syötävää, kunnes hän näki ison harmaan botin.

Starscream ei ensin uskaltanut mennä lähellekään suurta botia, koska Starscream oli tullut hiukan araksi, mutta nälkä oli niin kova, että Starscreamin oli pakko mennä pyytämään energonia, harmaalta botilta.

"Hyvä herra, saisinko pikkuisen energonia?" Starscream kysyi arasti, melkein jopa kuiskaten.

Harmaa boti kääntyi katsomaan Starscreamia, Starscream vapisi pelosta, kadulla eletty aika, oli saanut hänet pelokkaaksi. Harmaa boti tarkasteli Starscreamia pitkään.

"Miksi et pyydä Äidiltäsi energonia?" Harmaa boti kysyi.

" ei minulla ole enään äitiä, minun vanhempiini hylkäsivät minut," Starscream sanoi ääni väristen.

Harmaa boti katsoi taas pitkään Starscreamia.

"Hmmm...haluatko tulla kanssani asumaan?" Harmaa boti kysyi.

Starscream katsoi yllättyneenä harmaata botia, mutta suostui kyllä, sillä hän ei enään halunnut asua kadulla. Harmaa boti tarttui Starscreamia kädestä, ja alkoi viedä häntä paremmalle seudulle.

"Olen Megatron, entä mikä on sinun nimesi?" Megatron kysyi ystävällisesti.

"Starscream," vastasi Starscream.

"Se on kiva nimi." Megatron sanoi hymyillen. Ja pitkästä aikaa Starscream hymyili, hän hymyili uudelle isälleen, ja oli hyvin onnellinen.

 **JATKUU**


	3. Prowl

Prowl oli pieni nuori boti, joka liikkui yksin kaduilla. Prowl oli kyllä varttunut orpokodissa, jonne hän oli joutunut hyvin pienenä, mutta hän karkasi sieltä, koska siellä oli niin ankara kuri. Prowl kyllä hiukan katui sitä, että oli karannut, koska kadulla oli vaikea elää, mutta takaisinkaan ei hän aikonut palata.

Prowl liikkui kadulta toiseen, hänellä oli nälkä ja vilu, mutta silti hän ei ruvennut valittamaan, tai itkemään. Hän ei aikonut näyttää olevansa heikko.

Samassa hän huomasi komean rakennuksen, se oli iso ja arvokaan näköinen. Prowl tuijotti sitä suu auki ihmeissään.

"Mikä rakennus tämä on?" hän ihmetteli, ja päätti mennä tutkimaan rakennusta tarkemmin.

Prowl kierteli rakennusta ja näki talon takana upean puutarhan, ja puutarhassa istui vanha boti, boti oli väriltään musta valkoinen, ja siellä tällä oli kulta väriä.

Boti istui tyynen rauhallisesti jalat ristissä, ja joi välillä Energon teetä.  
Prowl katseli häntä uteliaana.

"Kuka hän mahtaa olla?" hän mieti.

Samassa boti huomasi hänet, Prowl pelästyi ja oli aikeissaan juosta pakoon.

"Älä pelkää pikkuinen, ei minua tarvitse pelätä." boti sanoi rauhoittelevasti.

Prowl katsoi jännittyneenä vanhaa botia.

"Haluatko tulla juttelemaan kanassani? seura tekisi hyvää." boti sanoi ystävällisesti.  
Prowl epäröi, mutta päätti totella, boti tarjosi Prowlille teetä.

"Kiitos, Prowl sanoi ja joi teen nopeasti, se maistui hänen mielestä hyvälle.

"Mikä on nimesi pikkuinen?" boti kysyi hymyillen.

"Olen Prowl." Prowl sanoi.

" minä olen Yoketron, Cyber-Ninja, ja tämän rakennuksen omistaja, tällä koulutan ja opetan boteja Cyber-Ninjoiksi. Olen tämän paikan Mestari." Yoketron esitäytyi.

"Hei..." Prowl sanoi arasti, hän ei ollut koskaan kuulut ennen Cyber-Ninjoista.

"Missä ovat vanhempasi?" Yoketron kysyi.

"Ei minulla ole vanhempia, asuin orpokodissa...mutta EN! palaa sinne enään." Prowl sanoi päättäväisesti.  
Yoketron mietti jonkin aikaa, ja tarkasteli pikku botia.

"No...jos kerran olet yksin ja hylätty, niin mitäs sanoisit jos tulisit asumaan luokseni, ja jos haluat niin opetan sinulle Ninjitsua, mitäs sanot?" Yoketron kysyi.

Prowl mieti asiaa, ja suostui, sillä Yoketron oli hänestä kiinnostava setä. Ja niin Prolw jäi Yoketron oppilaaksi.

 **Seuraavassa jaksossa Optimus.**


	4. Optimus

Optimus oli hylätty orpokotiin kun hän oli vielä ollut hyvin pieni, hän oli varttunut kilttien hoito tätien luona, mutta kertaakaan hän ei ollut saanut adoptiota.

Eräänä päivänä Ultra magnus tuli orpokotiin, hän oli päättänyt adoptoida itselleen pikku botin. Ultra magnus katseli leikkiviä pikku botteja, eikä osannut päättää kuka olisi se oikea. Mutta viimein hän näki Optimuksen.

"Hmmmm...poika on suloinen, ja vaikuttaa myös reippaalta," Ultra magnus tuumi tarkkaillessaan Optimusta. Siten hän meni Optimuksen luokse.

"Hei pikkuinen, minkä on nimesi?" hän kysyi.

"O-Optimus," Optimus vastasi ujosti.

"Hauska tavata, olen Ultra magnus, " Ultra magnus esitäytyi ja hymyili ystävällisesti.

Yksi hoitajista kertoi, että Optimus oli kiltti ja reipas nuori boti, ja vastuullinen.

Ultra magnus nyökkäsi, ja kysyi haluaisiko Optimus tulla hänen luokse asumaan? Ja tietysti Optimus halusi. Niinpä tärkeiden papereiden täyttämisen jälkeen, asia oli selvä, Optimus adoptoitiin Ultra magnukselle. Ja Ultra magnus oli tyytyväinen, tässä oli juuri sellainen nuori boti, jotta hän oli etsinyt, ja Optimus oli iloinen että oli saanut adoption.

Ultra magnus asui suuressa talossa, ja yhdestä huoneesta tuli Optimuksen huone. Sinne ostettiin kaikkea mitä Optimus tarvitsi, oma nukkumispaikka, leluja, ja paljon muuta. Illalla, Optimus nukkui omassa vuoteessaan, ja oli oikein onnellinen, nyt hänet oli adoptoitu.

Yöllä Optimus näki pahaa unta, unessa hänet jätettiin yksin sateeseen, pilko pimeään, ukkonen jyrisi ja salamat välkkyivät, ja Optimuksen vanhemmat katosivat yön pimeyteen.

Optimus heräsi huutaen, ja rupesi lopuksi itkemään.

Ultra magnus tuli juosten paikalle.

"Optimus, ei hätää olen tässä, " Ultra magnus sanoi ja otti Optimuksen syliin.

Optimus itki ja itki, mutta lopulta hän rauhoittui.

"Et hän jätä minua?" Optimus kysyi ääni väristen.

"En ikinä," Ultra magnus lupasi, ja keinutteli Optimusta sylissään. Optimus hymyili ja pikku hiljaa hän nukahti Ultra magnuksen syliin.

Varovasti Ultra magnus pisti Optimuksen sänkyyn, ja poistui hiljaa Optimuksen huoneesta.

"Nuku hyvin pikkuinen." hän kuiskasi.

Loppu.


	5. Loppu hyvin kaikki hyvin

**Mitä jälkeen päin tapahtui?**

Bumblebee  
Hän jäi asumaan Ratchetn ja Arceen luokse, Bumblebee sai joka päivä Energonia, Ratchet hoivasi Bumblebeeta, ja Arcee rakasti Bumblebeeta kuin omaa veljeään. Bumblebee kasvoi onnellisena botina.

Starscream  
Vaikka Megatron olikin ankara ja pelottava, niin siitä huolimatta hän oli oikein hyvä isä hahmo, Starscream kunnioitti syvästi Megatronia.

Prowl  
Prowl jäi asumaan Yoketronin luokse, ja Yoketron kasvatti pojasta kunnon botin, ja opetti hänelle ninjan taistelu tyyliä.

Optimus  
Ultra mangus piti sanansa, ja piti hyvää huolta Optimuksesta, ja optimus puolestaan opiskeli ahkerasti koulussa, jotta Ultra mangus olisi hänestä ylpeä.

 _Joten kaikkien orpo botien tarina päätyi hyvin, kiitos kaikille lukioille, ja olisin kiitollinen jos antaisitte vielä kommentteja, suomeksi tai englanniksi, ei väliä. Haluan vain kuulla mielipiteenne tästä tarinasta._

 ** _Ps: jos kiinnostaa lukea nämä tarinat: Transformers: Pakkoavioliito, Raph ja Traximus, Cody and water_**

 ** _Loppu._**


	6. Ylimääräinen tarina

**Ensin ajattelin etten kirjoita mitään Boonusta, mutta tulin toisin ajatuksiin, toivottavasti tämä on teidän mieleen.**

Optimus oli orpo pikku boti, hän oli ennen asunut vanhempiensa kanssa, mutta siten kävi niin ikävästi, että Optimuksen molemmat vanhemmat menehtyivät ikävässä onnettomuudessa.

Optimus asui ensin jonkin aikaa orpokodissa, mutta siellä oli niin kova kuri, ettei Optimus viihtynyt siellä, vaan eräänä iltana hän karkasi.

Myöhemmin hän katui karkaamistaan, sillä kadulla oli todella vaikeaa asua, Energonia oli vaikea löytää, ja joka kujalla tuntui olevan vaaroja.

Aina oli joku häätämässä pikku Optimuksen matkoihinsa, tai haastamaan riitaa. Mutta takaisinkaan hän ei voinut mennä, ties mitä siitäkin olisi seurannut.

Kolme viikkoa vierähti, ja Optimuksen punainen maalipinta oli likainen ja lommoinen, ja Optimuksesta oli tullut aika heikko, Energonin puutteen vuoksi.

Optimus itki katkerasti, mitä pahaa hän oli tiennyt? Ei hän ansainnut tällaista.

Lopulta Optimus istahti sivukujan viereen, ja alkoi nyyhkyttää äänekkäästi, kukaan ei tuntunut välittävän pienen botin itkusta, mutta yksi kyllä kuuli itkua.

Ultra mangus oli muutamien muiden sotilaiden kanssa iltakävelyllä, kunnes hän kuuli itkua.

"Hys kaikki, kuuletko itkua?" Ultra mangus kysyi.

"Kyllä, ei tuo tavallisen lapsen itkulta kuulosta," Yoketron sanoi hetken kuunneltuaan.

Ultra mangus meni äänen suuntaan, ja hänellä oli vähällä loksahtaa leuka auki, massa istui pieni Boti itkemässä, ja Ultra mangus huomasi heti että tämä pikkuinen oli orpo.

"Hei pikkuinen, miksi itket?" Ultra mangus kysyi varovasti, sillä hän ei halunnut pelästyttää pientä.

Optimus säpsähti, ja perääntyi kiireesti, nähdessään vieraan botin.

"Hei hei pikkuinen, älä pelkää...en satuta sinua." Ultra mangus sanoi rauhoittelevasti, ja hymyili ystävällisesti. Ja Optimus rauhoittui hiukan.

"Olen Ultra mangus, entä sinä?" Ultra mangus kysyi.

"Optimus..." Optimus sanoi arasti, ja kuivaili kyyneleitään.

"Hauska tavata, mutta missä on äitisi?" Ultra mangus kysyi.

"Ei minulla ole enään Äitiä...eikä Isä." Optimus vastasi ja niiskutti.

"Oletko siis yksin" Ultra mangus totesi, ja Optimus nyökkäsi.

"Hänet täytyy toimittaa lastenkotiin." joku sanoi.

"Ei! en halua sinne!" Optimus ulisi ja alkoi taas itkeä.

"Rauhoitu pikkuinen...ei tarvitse itkeä," Ultra mangus sanoi, ja otti Optimuksen syliinsä.

Kun Optimus oli rauhoittunut, niin Ultra mangus ilmoitti että hän pitäisi huolta Optimuksesta. Optimus yllättyi kovasti, mutta ilahtui niin kovasti, että rupesi taas itkemään, tällä kertaa ilosta.

Ultra mangus vain hymyili, ja vei suojattinsa kotiinsa, sitä ennen hän toivotti hyvää päivänjatkoja ystävilleen. Kotona hän pisti Optimuksen kylpyyn, ja pesi hänet puhtaaksi, niin puhtaaksi että Optimuksen punainen maalipinta kimmelsi.

Pesun jälkeen, Ultra mangus tarjosi Optimukselle Energonia, ja Optimus joi ainakin kolme Energon kuutiota, sillä hänellä oli kova nälkä.

Ultra mangus huomasi tästä, että pikku boti tarvitsi runsaasti Energonia, ja myös lääkärissä käymistä. Optimus sai nukkua Ultra manguksen vieressä, yö sujui ongelmilta. Ja heti seuraavana aamuna, Ultra mangus vei Optimuksen lääkäriin.

Ratchet tutki huolella Optimuksen, ja antoi pari rokotetakin, sekä poisti kaikki lommot Optimuksesta.

"Poika tarvitsee kolme Energon annosta joka päivä, sekä päivä unet, tuo hänet tarkastettavaksi kahden viikon päästä." Ratchet neuvoi Ultra mangusta.

"Selvä on." Ultra mangus sanoi, ja lääkärin jälkeen, Ultra mangus meni ostoksille Optimuksen kanssa.

Optimus oli innoissaan, hänelle ostettiin ainakin viisi kivaa lelua, kolme kirjaa, ja oman vuoteen.

Ja Illalla, hyvän Energonin ja iltasadun jälkeen, Optimus nukahti onnellisena omaan sänkynsä, mutta sitä ennen hän sanoi rakastavansa Ultra mangusta, ja että hän on kiva isä.

Ultra mangus oli siitä iloinen.

Loppu.


End file.
